Matahariku
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: Yang diketahui perempuan itu hanya satu. Dia, matahari-nya, telah tenggelam. Dan selayaknya bunga matahari, adakah lagi mereka tegak jika matahari tempat mereka menatap telah padam? / NaruHina / Alternative Reality / untuk NaruHina Tragedy Day #3 yang telat publish


**Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak memperoleh royalti dalam bentuk apapun dari pembuatan karya ini**

**Warnings: Alternative Reality, Hinata's POV**

**Setting: well, setelah ****Fourth ****Shinobi**** World ****War, anggap saja begitu *slapped***

**Rated: T saja****, mungkin T+ untuk kissing-nya**

* * *

**Dibuat dalam rangka memeriahkan NaruHina Tragedy Day **

**(July 7****th ****every year)**

**Happy NHTD 3****rd**** year NHLovers…!**

**…enjoy…**

* * *

.

.

.

Kabar itu begitu cepat menyebar. Layaknya angin musim gugur yang menyenandungkan segenap rasa sendu. Rasa-rasanya membuat sekujur tubuh ingin berdiam di dalam rumah, bersandar di sofa hangat di depan perapian, atau memeluk kekasihmu dalam-dalam.

Dingin.

Dingin yang menyeruak sampai ke kalbu. Entah kabar itu harus ditanggapi dengan tangis haru atau tawa suram. Entah bahkan dengan ratap pilu atau peluk bangga. Meski seluruh dunia mengatakan lega setelah semua penderitaan itu telah sirna. Meski mereka semua turut berduka dan bilang kebebasan itu harus dibayar mahal.

Yang diketahui oleh perempuan itu hanya satu. Dia, matahari-nya, telah tenggelam. Dan selayaknya bunga matahari, adakah lagi mereka tegak jika matahari tempatnya senantiasa menatap telah padam?

.

.

.

**Matahariku**

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

Rasa-rasanya aku tak ingin berhenti bersenandung seharian ini. Dimulai dari tadi pagi ketika aku terbangun dari tidurku yang tidak nyenyak. Bagaimana bisa nyenyak jika hari ini aku akan melewatinya bersama dengan orang yang paling kukagumi dan kucintai? Aku bahkan merasakan pipiku menghangat sejak bangun tidur tadi. Dan Hanabi hanya mampu menggerutu lalu kembali tidur ketika aku terbangun dan melipat sendiri _futon_-ku. Aku padahal sudah berusaha untuk tidak berisik. Tapi mungkin karena aku terlalu bahagia aku jadi kurang hati-hati dan jatuh menimpanya yang tidur di sebelahku. Bahkan dia menggumamkan penyesalannya karena meminta tidur di kamarku. Ah sudahlah. Yang penting Hanabi sudah kembali tidur dan aku bisa melanjutkan persiapanku.

Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian aku bergegas menuju dapur. Belum ada seorang pun di sana. Tidak masalah juga. Aku bisa lebih leluasa mempersiapkan makanan untuk piknik nanti siang. Tapi aku harus menyiapkan apa ya? Tidak sempat kalau harus membuat ramen. Sepertinya _onigiri_ dan _sushi_ mungkin sudah cukup. Atau menambah _sandwich_ sedikit kurasa tidak masalah. Lalu beberapa potong semangka dan beberapa buah jeruk akan kutambahkan juga. Semoga di dapur semua persediaannya ada.

Aku tak henti-hentinya menyenandungkan lagu-lagu yang bahagia sambil mempersiapkan _bentou_. Aku tidak sabar untuk pergi bersama Naruto-_kun_ untuk piknik di pinggir hutan. Kemarin dia mengajakku untuk piknik dan aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia daripada ini. Wanita mana yang tidak bahagia jika orang yang dicintainya mengajaknya piknik kan?

Mungkin jika ada yang melihatku mereka akan heran karena sedari tadi aku tersenyum sendiri.

Dan selesai!

Aku tersenyum senang melihat _bentou_ yang sudah jadi di atas meja dapur. Memang hanya berisi lauk sederhana tapi kuharap Naruto-kun suka buatanku ini. Baiklah. Sekarang saatnya bergegas. Matahari sudah mulai meninggi.

.

NarutoHinata

.

"Hinata-sama… hendak kemana?"

Aku sedang melangkah keluar Hyuuga-_mansion_ ketika seseorang menyapaku. Aku lantas berbalik demi menyahuti suara seseorang yang sangat kukenali. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Neji-_nii_ berdiri di sana. Aku lalu tersenyum padanya yang setengah berlari menujuku itu. Pasti dia baru saja latihan di _doujo_. Terlihat dari pakaian berlatih yang dikenakannya. Dan lagi berkas-berkas keringat tercetak di _hitaiate_-nya yang sedikit basah di dahinya.

"Aku mau ke tempat Naruto-kun…," jawabku sambil mengangkat keranjang bekal yang sudah kusiapkan sejak pagi. "…dan akan piknik bersamanya."

Dia tampak menghela napas, "Tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa," potongku cepat sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah. "Aku bisa sendiri, Neji-nii. Jangan khawatir, ne. Aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi."

Lalu aku meyakinkannya dengan senyumanku sebelum aku kemudian berbalik lagi dan keluar dari Hyuuga-_mansion_. Aku hanya tidak mau dia khawatir maka sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat berlalu saja. Aku kan hanya keluar bersama Naruto-_kun_ jadi kurasa tidak perlu khawatir. Bahkan _Otousama_ juga tidak melarang. Walaupun beliau memang tidak mengomentari apapun tapi aku anggap itu bentuk persetujuannya. Lagi pula aku sudah bukan anak kecil yang harus diawasi kemana pun aku melangkah.

Aku berjalan perlahan sepanjang jalanan kota yang ramai. Keadaan Konoha memang sudah berubah. Tapi tetap saja ini masih tanah Konoha dengan segala perubahan yang terjadi. Hokage memutuskan pembangunan secara menyeluruh persis setelah Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ berakhir. Banyak kerusakan yang terjadi di seluruh wilayah desa akibat perang dan juga serangan Akatsuki sebelumnya. Perbaikan di seluruh desa pun sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya selesai namun kehidupan perekonomian desa sudah berjalan bahkan sebelum seluruh desa selesai dibangun kembali.

Masyarakat desa dan kehidupan desa sudah hampir seratus persen membaik. Pertokoan di sepanjang perjalananku menuju tempat aku berjanji dengan Naruto-_kun_ tampak ramai. Orang-orang bercakap-cakap. Bahkan dari _hitaiate_ yang dipakai beberapa orang, tampak mereka yang bukan berasal dari Konoha. Persatuan negara-negara semakin kuat akibat perang kemarin. Sepertinya semakin menyadari kalau persatuan yang kuat akan mendukung pertahanan negara-negara _shinobi_.

Beberapa orang tersenyum padaku ketika kami berpapasan. Tapi aku tidak sempat bercakap-cakap dengan mereka karena matahari sudah tinggi dan Naruto-_kun _pasti sudah menungguku. Maka aku pun sebaiknya bergegas juga. Kasihan Naruto-_kun_ kalau menunggu terlalu lama. Aku mempercepat langkahku setelah itu. Sebentar lagi melewati jembatan Sungai Naka dan berjalan sedikit lagi maka aku sampai di pinggir hutan tempat aku berjanji dengan Naruto-_kun_.

"Hinata!"

Aku menoleh ketika ada yang memanggilku. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku demi menjawab orang tersebut. Aku mendapati seorang _shinobi_ rekan satu tim denganku di tim delapan sedang berjalan terburu-buru ke arahku bersama anjingnya yang selalu setia.

"Kiba-kun," ujarku sambil menyunggingkan senyum padanya. "Dan Akamaru-kun," tambahku sambil mengacak kepala anjing besar berbulu putih itu.

Aku terkekeh ketika Akamaru menggeram senang maka aku mengacak lagi helai bulu di kepalanya. Dia tampak semakin besar saja. Apa hanya perasaanku saja ya?

"Kau tampak terburu-buru. Mau kemana, Hinata?" tanya Kiba-_kun_ kemudian.

Aku mengangkat wajah untuk menjawabnya, "Mau ke tempat… Naruto-kun."

"Mau ke tempat Naruto? Kau membawa apa itu? Bentou?" tanyanya sambil melirik pada keranjang yang kubawa.

Aku tergeragap. "I-Itu… Kami ada… janji untuk piknik."

Kulihat dia mengernyitkan alisnya, "Piknik?"

"Iya," jawabku sekenanya sambil tersenyum. "Sudah dulu ya, Kiba-kun. Aku takut Naruto-kun sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Jaa ne."

Aku lantas berjalan melewatinya menuju pinggir hutan mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya di wajahnya. Wajar sih. Siapa yang tidak tahu cintaku pada Naruto-_kun_ yang tidak terbalas sejak lama. Dan siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Naruto-_kun _menyukai Sakura sejak lama. Kini ketika dia membalas perasaanku sepertinya banyak orang yang tidak percaya akan hal tersebut. Tapi aku tidak mau ambil pusing. Biarlah orang-orang berpendapat seperti itu. Yang aku tahu adalah bahwa Naruto-_kun_ juga mencintaiku. Aku hanya tersenyum saja.

"Hei… Hinata"

Sepertinya Kiba-_kun _berusaha mencegahku pergi untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Tapi aku harus berjalan lebih cepat jika tidak mau membuat Naruto-_kun _menunggu. Aku hanya menoleh sambil melambai padanya lalu kemudian berbalik lagi.

Benar kan. Naruto-_kun_ sudah ada di sana sambil tiduran di rerumputan. Aku yakin kedua pipiku memerah sekarang. Aku menggigit bibir. Gugup. Kueratkan genggamanku pada pegangan keranjang _bentou_. Aku lalu tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun!"

.

NarutoHinata

.

"Hinata ayo cepat!"

Aku hanya tersenyum lucu melihat Naruto-_kun_ yang bersemangat seperti itu. Dia memang selalu bersemangat. Dan ketika dia berbalik untuk menggenggam tenganku serta menariknya, aku terkejut sekali. Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Seorang Naruto-_kun_, orang yang kusukai sejak lama, menggenggam tanganku. _Kami-sama_ setelah ini kalau aku harus mati pun aku rela. Aku sudah memperoleh kebahagiaan yang begitu besar ketika Naruto-_kun_ membalas perasaanku.

"Haah… Kau ini malah senyum-senyum sendiri," ujar Naruto-_kun _lagi ketika dia menoleh padaku.

Oh,_ Kami_! Wajahnya begitu dekat. Pasti kedua pipiku sudah memerah. Aku hanya bisa mengeratkan peganganku pada keranjang _bentou _saja. Dia mencubit kedua pipiku gemas sementara aku hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Dan wajahmu merah begitu…," tambahnya lagi sambil tertawa.

Aku mengerjap, "Na-Naruto-kun… kau terlalu dekat."

"Itu belum ada apa-apanya, Hinata," katanya sambil tersenyum misterius.

Aku tidak mengerti, "Maksud Naruto-kun ap—pph."

Naruto-_kun_ mengecupku!

Tepat di bibir. Aku tidak tahu wajahku sudah semerah apa sekarang. Pasti lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. Atau bahkan sudah semerah tomat matang? Aku tidak berani bergerak. Rasa-rasanya kakiku kesemutan karena Naruto-_kun _menciumku begitu lembut—pada awalnya. Aku tak sadar sejak kapan kedua tangannya sudah menarik tubuhku untuk merapat memperdalam kecupan itu menjadi ciuman.

Hangat.

Pernahkah kau berdiri di bawah sinar matahari pagi? Ciuman Naruto-_kun_ hangat seperti matahari pagi. Kedua tangannya membelai punggungku. Aku hanya bisa berpegangan pada jaketnya saja. Bahkan entah sejak kapan keranjang _bentou _yang kupegang sudah tergeletak di sisi kakiku. Kuharap isinya tidak berantakan. Dan aku menutup kedua mataku ketika Naruto-_kun _menjilat bibirku dan mendorong lidahnya memasuki mulutku.

Rasanya lama sekali sampai Naruto-_kun_ mengecup bibirku dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibirku. Dahinya masih menempel di dahiku ketika aku berusaha mengatur napas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," bisiknya sambil mengelus pipiku—yang pasti sangat merah.

Aku masih terpejam, "Aku juga mencintai Naruto-kun, selalu."

Dan aku begitu terkejut ketika dengan cepat Naruto-_kun_ sudah menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menggenggam tenganku erat sambil meraih keranjang _bentou_ yang tergeletak di tanah. Aku hanya bisa memekik pelan ketika dia menarikku berlari melintasi padang rumput menuju lebih dekat ke pinggir hutan. Sesekali dia berbalik dan tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Ayo, Hinata! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi bekal buatanmu!"

Dia berteriak girang seraya menuntunku untuk duduk di rerumputan. Aku lalu ikut duduk di depannya dan mulai membuka keranjang tersebut. Dia mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tangannya antusias. Aku jadi semakin gugup. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukainya ya?

"Enaaaak!"

Aku terkejut dan serta merta menoleh pada Naruto-_kun_ yang baru saja menyambar _onigiri_ dan langsung melahapnya. Aku hanya tersipu dan tersenyum padanya. Ada sebutir nasi di sudut bibirnya maka aku mengambilnya dari sana.

"Ini pasti pakai bumbu rahasia kan, Hinata," ujar Naruto-_kun_ yang sudah menghabiskan sebuah dan bersiap-siap mengambil sebuah lagi.

"Tidak. I-itu seperti… yang biasa kubuat, Naruto-kun," jawabku.

Tidak ada bumbu rahasia di sana. Aku hanya membuatnya seperti biasa saja. aku mengingat-ingat apa saja yang kumasukkan tadi. Sepertinya bumbu dan bahan-bahannya seperti biasa.

"Tapi kenapa enak sekali ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengernyit, antara senang dan bingung, "Apakah… seenak itu?"

"Pasti Hinata menaruh bumbu cinta ke dalamnya," ujar Naruto-_kun _lugas. Kemudian dia tertawa sambil menyentuh daguku dan menatap ke dalam mataku.

Aku terkesiap dan baru menyadari ke mana arah pembicaraannya. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah kedua pipiku rasanya menghangat. Dia memang paling bisa membuatku tersipu.

"Dan kedua pipimu memerah lagi, Hinata. Aku sukaaa…," lanjutnya lagi sambil mengecup pipiku lembut.

"Naruto-kun…"

Aku ikut tersenyum ketika melihat senyumannya yang ceria. Bahkan padang rumput biasa ini tampak sangat indah dibandingkan tadi. Aku lalu menyodorkan _sushi_ dengan sumpit untuk Naruto-_kun_. Dia awalnya terkejut namun tidak kentara sebelum melahap dengan semangat suapanku. Setelahnya Naruto-_kun_ menolak makan sendiri kecuali kusuapi. Aku kadang tertawa geli ketika dia dengan manja meminta lagi aku menyuapinya.

"Ah, Hinata sudah memberiku makanan. Aku belum memberimu apa-apa," ujar Naruto-_kun_ tiba-tiba ketika kami sedang duduk diam setelah kami selesai makan.

Naruto-_kun_ memelukku dari belakang dan aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada dadanya yang bidang. Angin yang semilir menggodaku untuk menutup kedua mataku dan menyamankan diriku di pelukannya. Rasanya damai sekali kalau bisa seperti ini terus bersama orang yang paling kucintai.

"Tidak masalah, Naruto-kun," jawabku sambil menoleh dan menatap kedua bola matanya yang biru. "Aku senang bisa memasak untuk Naruto-kun. Apalagi tadi semangat begitu makannya."

Dia tersenyum, "Tapi ini kan kencan jadi aku harus memberikan sesuatu untukmu, Hinata."

"Memangnya mau memberikan apa?" tanyaku kemudian.

Naruto-_kun_ lalu melepaskan pelukannya, "Ah kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya, Hinata. Aku akan mencarikan bunga matahari di dalam hutan," ujarnya seraya berdiri.

Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum sambil menyaksikan punggungnya yang menjauh masuk ke dalam hutan.

.

NarutoHinata

.

Hanabi tampak berlari ke arahku. Aku heran kenapa dia tampak tergesa dan cemas begitu. Aku kan hanya pergi sebentar. Tapi kurasa dia hanya kehilangan aku saja ketika dia bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dia masih terengah-engah mengatur napas ketika sudah berdiri di depanku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang berekspresi lucu seperti itu. Tapi dari mana dia tahu kalau aku ada di sini ya?

"Hanabi-chan…"

"Neechan!"

Aku agak terkejut dia meneriaki aku barusan. Tapi lantas aku tersenyum padanya. Wajar kalau dia marah. Mungkin karena aku pergi sejak pagi dan tidak memberitahukannya.

"Ada apa, Hanabi-chan? Apa Otousama mencariku?" tanyaku kemudian padanya.

Hanabi tampak mendesah, "Ayo pulang, Neechan. Sudah larut senja," ujarnya sambil menarikku untuk berdiri.

Aku lalu berdiri namun untuk menahannya yang hendak berbalik sambil menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Aku masih menunggu Naruto-kun. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu ya."

Hanabi berbalik dan menatapku tajam, "Ayo pulang, Neechan!"

"Hanabi-chan…. Kenapa kau berteriak begitu? Aku kan hanya mau menunggu Naruto-kun. Nanti mungkin dia yang akan mengantarku sampai—"

"DIA SUDAH MATI!"

Aku menatap Hanabi lama dan dalam. Dia balik menatapku dengan mata yang mulai memerah. Dan ketika airmata itu mengaliri pipinya, cepat-cepat dihapusnya seolah tidak ingin terlihat olehku. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud perkataannya barusan. Dia memang biasa bersikap tegas tapi tidak pernah sampai membentakku seperti barusan. Aku hanya menunggu apa yang kemudian akan dikatakannya. Mungkin dia akan berteriak 'kau tertipu!' atau semacamnya.

"Dia sudah mati, Neechan. Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti juga?" ujarnya parau. Seperti sedang memohon.

Apa katanya?

Naruto-kun tidak mati. Kami kan sedang berkencan di sini. Dan dia sedang pergi sebentar mengambil bunga di dalam hutan. Hanabi tidak pandai bercanda. Dan aku tertawa lucu melihatnya yang sedang menangis itu. Kuakui dia pintar bersandiwara. Dia sangat menghayati aktingnya sampai-sampai menangis begitu. Tapi aku tidak gampang dibohongi tentu saja.

"Hanabi-chan… aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berakting dengan baik seperti ini," ujarku sambil menahan tawa.

Dan tawaku serta merta berhenti ketika Hanabi mencengkram kedua lenganku. Cukup keras. Aku meringis.

"Dengarkan aku Neechan! Naruto sudah mati! Dia sudah mati setahun yang lalu! Dalam Perang Shinobi!"

Aku menatapnya bingung, "Ha-Hanabi-chan…"

"Ya, Neechan. Dia SUDAH MATI!" teriaknya lagi padaku.

Kali ini airmata dibiarkannya menetes di kedua pipinya. Hanabi jarang menangis. Aku mengernyit. Hanabi tampaknya bersungguh-sungguh. Dan kepalaku terasa amat sakit ketika sekelabat ingatan menghampiri—

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata…"_

—hingga aku menutup mata erat-erat. Kepalaku serasa ditusuk jutaan jarum. Nyeri. Nyeri yang sampai ke ulu hati. _Kami-sama_ sakit apa ini?

"AKKHH!"

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang berdenyut-denyut. Rasanya kedua bola mataku bisa keluar kalau sakitnya tidak berhenti.

_Darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya. Matanya yang biru sendu menatapku. Aku membaringkannya di pangkuanku. Ku elus helai rambut pirangnya yang kusam akibat pertarungannya barusan._

"_Naruto terluka parah! Sakura—panggil Sakura!"_

"_Panggil Hokage saja!"_

_Teriakan-teriakan di sekitar kami, kepanikan di sekeliling kami, aku sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya. Naruto-kun begitu dekat denganku. Ku genggam tangannya yang gemetar. Aku tidak sanggup. Mataku mengabur dan aku menangis._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."_

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa airmata ini begitu deras mengaliri kedua pipiku. Dikecupnya jemariku yang menggenggam jemarinya. Aku bahagia. Sangat. Ketika orang yang kucintai mengucapkan kalau dia juga mencintaiku. Kami-sama… tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini._

"_Naruto-kun… kumohon bertahanlah…"_

"_Maafkan aku…"_

_Dia tersenyum. Tersenyum seindah matahari, matahari-ku. Dan setelahnya dia menutup kedua kelopak matanya dengan masih menggenggam jemariku. Bibirnya yang pucat tersenyum damai. _

"_Naruto-kun…?"_

_Tidak mungkin. Jangan pergi Naruto-kun. Aku mendekatkan telingaku ke dada kirinya. Sunyi. Kenapa tangannya yang menggenggam jemariku juga terasa dingin. Tidak boleh!_

"_NARUTO-KUN!"_

'_Dia… Apakah dia sudah…'_

"_Hinata-sama!"_

_Lalu gelap. Gelap yang pekat._

"Neechan?"

Rasanya dunia di sekitarku berputar-putar. Kakiku lemas sekali. Hanabi sepertinya menggenggam lenganku terlalu erat. Nyeri.

Tidak mungkin.

Naruto-kun… kami masih bersama seharian ini. Tidak mungkin dia sudah…. Aku menatap Hanabi lagi. Lalu aku menatap sekelilingku. Aku berada di …. Ini pemakaman Konoha. Napasku memburu. Aku gemetar. Kutatap lagi Hanabi yang mengatakan sesuatu padaku tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendengarnya. Kepalaku sakit sekali. Dan sesaat sebelum pandanganku mulai gelap, Naruto-_kun_ menatapku dari belakang punggung Hanabi. Tersenyum cerah padaku sambil membawa setangkai bunga matahari. Dia, Naruto-_kun_,begitu bersinar seperti matahari. Matahariku.

.

.

.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Author's note**

Saya lagi hiatus tapi engga tega kalo sampai engga ikutan NHTD ini. Kalo kemaren NHFD engga ikutan masa NHTD engga ikutan juga. Dan saya minta maaf karena mempublish tidak tepat waktu. Inet saya... *ngais dinding* ga bisa diajak kompromi. Gini niy kalo di pedalaman. haah... sudahlah. Bisa publish ini juga udah syukur...

Oiyya… Special thanks to Cendy Hoseki buat ide awal fict ini *hugs tight* walaupun ide kerennya jadi seperti ini, maaf ya beb :(

Dan sepertinya lama engga ke ffn banyak banget yang berubah ya. Itu review bisa langsung di bawah fict-nya. Trus halaman cerita juga memuat summary. Bisa dibikin cover juga tiap fict kita. Mantebh!

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan apalagi kalau mau meninggalkan review. \^o^/


End file.
